


The Vampire and the Mockingjay

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: Mockingjay Au. “President Snow… is a vampire,” Finnick says to the camera. I’m the only one who gasps. It seems that this secret is one that people already knew, or at the very least, suspected. They told us the last of the vampires were defeated in the Final War, and that Panem was built on their ashes. They were wrong.





	The Vampire and the Mockingjay

“President Snow… is a vampire,” Finnick says to the camera. I’m the only one who gasps. It seems that this secret is one that people already knew, or at the very least, suspected.

They told us the last of the vampires were defeated in the Final War, and that Panem was built on their ashes. They were wrong.

“He has been the sole ruler of Panem,” Finnick continues, “adopting different names and disguises as time goes on. He has gone to great lengths to hide his true nature from the general populace: he never leaves his mansion during the day to avoid the sun’s rays which are lethal to his kind, he wears color contacts to hide the red eyes that mark him as someone who is not human, and he wears genetically modified roses that reek of perfume to cover the scent of blood on his breath.

“He entrusts his secret to his followers alone, promising them eternal life and awarding only those he has come to trust most highly. But when that trust is broken, he is only too eager to dispose of them. Over the last seventy-five years, he has made a lucrative business selling the blood of tributes and victors to his wealthy group of vampires. But what the vampires really want is to sink their teeth into someone’s flesh. And that’s where I came in. President Snow didn’t just sell my body, but my blood, to his vampire friends.” Finnick pulls down the collar of his shirt to reveal bite marks. Cressida instructs Castor and Pollux to get a close-up.

Finnick goes on to detail other crimes that President Snow has committed over the years: draining human adversaries of their blood and drinking it slowly from teacups, killing his vampire followers who became threats by ripping them apart and burning the pieces, the crimes go on and on.

When Finnick finishes, the crew goes inside to edit the material, and I sit down on the marble pillar beside Finnick. I can’t seem to hear anything anyone says to me. All I can think about it is how much has changed now that I know Peeta’s captor is a vampire. The things Snow could’ve done to him…

I stop the train of thought right there. Finnick wordlessly passes me his rope. Eventually we head down to Special Defense together, making knots and not talking about what could be happening in the Capitol.

That’s where they find us at midnight.

“They’re back. We’re wanted in the hospital,” Haymitch says.

Running. I’m up and running in a shot, but one look at Finnick and I know I must wait. I pull him along with me. We don’t move as fast as I’d like to, but I know it’s just as important for him to get to Annie as it is for me to get to Peeta and I don’t resent him for it.

I catch glimpses of familiar faces when we make it to the hospital wing: Johanna, Gale, Annie—where Finnick leaves me. Finally I catch a glimpse of him surrounded by doctors, they look concerned, but his eyes shoot open and I start running. He pushes the doctors roughly out of the way and runs toward me, too. Something is wrong though, I’ve never seen his eyes this dark, and he looks so different from his last interview. 

My lips are just forming his name when his fangs pierce my neck.

When I wake, I’m in a hospital bed and there’s a bandage on my neck. A tube in my arm connects me to a bag of blood, slowly replacing what I’ve lost.

They tell me that Peeta was unconscious when they found him. That between the severe wounds on the other soldiers that needed immediate treating, no one noticed that Peeta didn’t have a heartbeat. That he wasn’t breathing. They tell me that when a vampire has been drained of too much blood, they fall unconscious, and he had just woken up when he—

They tell me I almost died. That if they hadn’t stopped Peeta when they did, it would’ve been too late. Plutarch stopped him by wrapping his silver necklace around Peeta’s neck. Silver weakens vampires. It burns them. And with it they were able to get him off me and strapped down to the hospital bed. They tell me they’re finding as much silver as they can to use on him and I put a shaky hand up to stop them. I don’t want to hear anymore.

“But why did he go after Katniss? There was a room full of other people he could’ve bitten,” Prim says beside me.

“I can’t say for sure,” Plutarch says, “but I think after Snow turned him, he must’ve fed him Katniss’s blood and only Katniss’s blood. So when he arrived here, starving and weak, he associated the scent of her blood with his next meal.”

“How did they get Katniss’s blood?” Prim asks.

“Oh they keep a stock of all the tributes’ blood in case they need it when they become victors,” Plutarch says, waving this away.

“Or for when Snow and his leeches get hungry,” Prim says coldly. A choked sob escapes me and she apologizes, patting my hand. “But President Snow is able to control himself around people. Talk to them without attacking them. We can get Peeta back, can’t we?”

“Hard to say. President Snow is a very old vampire and young vampires are incredibly volatile. It’s hard for them to control their thirst. But eventually, it’s possible…”

But I know that it’s not. Peeta is worse than dead. Snow has turned him into the same kind of monster that he is, hoping that he would kill me.

But I’m not dead yet. And if Snow had hoped this would stop me from killing him, he couldn’t have been more wrong. I want to fire a wooden arrow into his chest. I want to rip him apart and burn the pieces myself.

And I will. Snow doesn’t have anyone to use against me now.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! Come follow me on tumblr! I'm safeinpeetasarms :)


End file.
